


Première neige

by BabyDracky



Series: 30 MORTS [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: 30 mort community, Challenge Response, F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- M’apaiser ?! s’étrangla presque le roi, sa voix si puissante habituellement, se brisant.<br/>Ma femme est morte, Merlin ! Mon amour s’est éteint !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Première neige

**Author's Note:**

> Fic écrite en réponse à l'un des thèmes proposés sur la community de LIVEJOURNAL "30_morts"  
> Thème: Mort en glissant sur une flaque.  
> Personnage choisi: Guenièvre

Ses yeux, deux vitraux bleutés, étaient écarquillés sur le ballet tumultueux des tout premiers flocons de neige.

\- Je ne peux rien faire, Arthur, murmura Merlin entre sa barbe.

\- Je t’en prie, Merlin, aide-moi ! plaida le roi, les yeux noyés par la neige et la voix prise dans la gorge.

\- Même moi je ne peux jouer avec la mort sans conséquences désastreuses, tu le sais bien, répondit calmement Merlin non sans chagrin.  
Si cela peut t’apaiser, elle est morte sur le coup.

\- M’apaiser ?! s’étrangla presque le roi, sa voix si puissante habituellement, se brisant.  
Ma femme est morte, Merlin ! Mon amour s’est éteint !

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota Merlin, faisant signe aux chevaliers de garde de s’en aller et de laisser leur roi à sa peine.

Il avait enlacé le corps fragile de sa reine, faisant fondre les flocons qui avaient embellis la poupée brisée. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes comme seul un homme de coeur pouvait le faire.  
Merlin déposa une main tremblante et fripée sur la tête de son champion en signe de condoléances, de compréhension et de tendresse.

Lentement, il s’éloigna, laissant son ami à son chagrin, descendant les marches abruptes du chemin de rotonde, abandonnant derrière lui la tour hourdée, là où s’était flétrie la fleur royale.  
Elle avait dû glisser en descendant les escaliers, son léger pied effleurant à peine la marche où une flaque avait gelée, surprise par la première neige imprévisible. Sa chevelure, éparpillée comme un bouton d’or dans les champs, était encore emmêlée des doigts de son amant. Arthur savait. Pourtant, son chagrin n’était pas moindre.

Merlin soupira, alors qu’il s’appuyait sur son bâton de sorcier pour ne pas connaître le même sort que la petite idiote ! Arthur avait refusé de voir le danger dans les avertissements de Merlin, c’est pourquoi le plus grand sorcier s’était retrouvé contraint de faire appel à la délicieuse Morgane pour tenter de se débarrasser de la contrevenante. S’il avait su qu’une petite tempête de neige suffirait, il aurait fait tomber la neige en toute saison depuis longtemps.   
Bon débarras !

Certes, le cœur du roi était en berne, mais Merlin trouverait bien un corps suave et chaud pour le consoler et s’il le fallait il ferait le sacrifice de prendre forme féminine, ce ne serait pas la première fois et son poulain le valait bien.

C’est d’un pas plus léger qu’il pénétra sa chambre.

-Enfin au chaud ! s’exclama-t-il.

Ce n’était vraiment pas un temps à laisser un dragon dehors alors un vieil homme de son âge.


	2. Le coeur à Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir trahi son époux, le Roi Arthur, Guenièvre est cachée au coeur d'un Monastère avec pour seule compagnie sa servante, Nessa.  
> Alors qu'elle vit ses derniers instants, le coeur de la reine est plein de regrets et elle rêve de Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic écrite en réponse à l'un des thèmes proposés sur la community de LIVEJOURNAL "30_morts"  
> Thème: Mort naturelle.  
> Personnage choisi: Guenièvre

Nessa brossait la longue chevelure de sa maîtresse.

Sa chevelure avait été tissée d’or dans sa jeunesse, plus lumineuse encore que les pétales des Impatientes; elle était aujourd’hui aussi pâle que la neige. Cela faisait des années que les longues mèches ne faisaient plus pâlir le soleil, des années qu’en une nuit à peine la douceur du miel s’était tarie.

Elle glissait gentiment ses doigts entre les cascades de boucles enneigées.

L’été touchait à sa fin. La déesse de la nuit s’éveillait plus tôt et les nuits se faisaient plus fraîches. Pourtant, pour le moment, une brise encore chaude caressait les murs nus du monastère. Au coucher du soleil, il faisait bon être face à la fenêtre, le regard tourné vers Camelot.   
C’était par une nuit d’été aussi que sa maîtresse avait fui son royaume, à dos de cheval, chevauchant un puissant destrier blanc, noyée dans les larmes et les bras de son amant.

Soigneusement, elle arrangeait ces mèches depuis longtemps fatiguées.

Fatiguée de se cacher de son peuple qu’elle avait trahi, de la justice qu’elle avait fuie, qui se serait repue de la voir en bouton d’or sur un bûcher.  
L’esprit libre, elle tissait de longues tresses complexes.  
Il y a de cela de longues années, son juge s’était présenté à elle, son roi face auquel elle avait mis genou à terre, son époux qu’il l’avait relevée.  
Il n’avait eu qu’un mot pour elle, le pardon.  
Il ne lui avait laissé que ses yeux, deux opales pâles et fatiguées, pour pleurer.

Doucement, de ses mains encore expertes, elle nouait un chignon bas, sobre, monastique.

Arthur l’avait aimée.  
L’homme lui avait pardonné.  
Elle avait tué le roi.

Doucement, elle plaçait sur sa petite tête la coiffe sombre et lourde du poids des remords.

L’amant était revenu à elle, après la bataille, après la chute de Camelot.  
Elle l’avait chassée, coupable pécheresse, corps encore désireux, coeur toujours en fleur.  
Elle avait refusé, jour après jour, de céder, de glisser cette épée, Excalibur, que le roi lui avait confiée, au creux de son ventre qui n’avait toujours été qu’abysse. Elle avait refusé de   
s’offrir au néant de l’oubli, aux flammes affamées.

Elle avait fermé ses grands yeux, la plus illustre reine de Bretagne. 

Nessa la recouvrit de sa légère cape de céladon, caressant sa joue flétrie, elle, celle qui avait toujours servi loyalement son roi, suivi ses dernières volontés malgré son coeur.  
\- C’est une mort encore trop douce, câtin.


End file.
